The Minecraft Adventures around the Biomes
by SuperFirecat
Summary: Join SuperFirecat as he and his pessimistic consciousness travel, stay, mine, and fight! Hopefully I will add more traveling soon...


"Welcome to the loading screen! I am SuperFirecat, terror of pigs!"

_"I'm SURE you are."_

"Well you just heard my pessimistic consciousness that thinks he knows EVERYTHING."

_"In case you didn't know, I DO know everything about minecraft."_

"Quiet, no one cares."

_"Actually I will shut up and let you fall in a pool of lava 'cause you dug straight down."_

"There you go being pessimistic again!"

_(Sigh) "Get on with it already."_

"OK, OK fine!"

As I typed in a random seed for the world I hoped for the best, I pressed 'Create New World'. It takes an awfully long amount of time to load and...

"CRAP IT'S A TIAGA BIOME!"

_"NOW who's pessimistic, huh?"_

"Be quiet, I don't care."

Now what I hated about Tiaga biomes is it totally lags out my computer, making it harder to play. I'm guessing the snow and tall trees does it. Whatever, time to cut stuff down. I look ahead a little bit to yell for joy! A pumpkin right there in plain sight!

_"It's SO wonderful you just got one of the most useless blocks in the game."_

"I know, isn't it wonderful?"

_"I was sarcastic."_

"I know you were."

As I was cutting down a tree in the frostbiting wind, I had ONE last block up top. I jumped and placed the pumpkin, then mined the log out with my blocky fist. I was wondering about how you could take out a tree with your fist when the log block fell down and hit me in the head.

_"HAHAHAHAHA!"_

"Quiet, I don't care."

Then I realized ANOTHER log was up there. I cursed under my breath and put down another log to get the very last one. After completing the task, I went to search for coal. I basically glance to my left and see a coal vein RIGHT THERE.

"How conVEINent!"

I converted all the logs into planks magically in a square somehow floating by my head. I make a crafting table in that same strange square, made some sticks, put them together with wood and made a pickaxe. I whooped and swung it over my head recklessly and happily, therefore cutting down a branch and showering me in leaves.

_"Idiot."_

"Whatever..."

I looked to my left and saw a pack of wolves Sitting there staring at me. I smiled and thought, I can have an army of wolves when I get bones.

_"I bet they would run away from you because they would know you would stick them in a pen and keep them there half the time."_

"They might... Or they might like the other half of time with me!"

_"Did I say half? Sorry I ment three fourths of the time."_

"Let me get back to work."

I mined out the vein of coal And I got some experience too! I forgot that the new update made that happen. After I got the coal, I realised I needed a shelter. A had a sixty-four stack of wood with twenty extra, but I just decided to make a hideyhole in the rock.

_"That is probably going to be REALLY comfy."_

"Quiet."

I dug a little bit, then I expanded to the right and saw a wonderful sight. A natural hot spring with a gravel couch, a perfect place to put my crafting table and future furnace, and a wonderful place to put my chest. It was nice and warm to from the steam.

"Hehe, your right it IS really comfy, too bad your my consciousness and can't feel the nice warm spa."

_"DANG IT! There goes my bet with Joe!"_

"Who's Joe?"

_"..."_

"What?"

_"...You..named your writer's block Joe..."_

"Oh yeah, him! I've had so much inspiration lately that I forgot all about him."

_"You made him cry!"_

"But he's EVIL!"

_"How do you know YOUR not the evil one huh?"_

"Well... I... Uhhh... I'm going to go mining."

As I made a tunnel down deep placing the torches on the wall every few blocks, I found a patch of coal! I greedily mined it up, then got back to mining. I started thinking about diamonds while humming a tune. It seemed to take forever; I forgot whether it was night or day outside. Finally, thirty-four blocks from bedrock... I found it.

_"Four blocks of iron, pretty impressive."_

"WOW was that the first time you've ever been optimistic?"

_"No, second time"_

"What was the other time?"

_"When you failed and fell off a cli..."_

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT HERE YOU IDIOT! I DON'T WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT!"

_(Snicker)_

"ZIP IT!"

Grumbling, I mined the iron. All of the sudden, after mining the last iron block, my pickaxe shattered with a clang making me leap. I jumped back up the blocky stairs when I realized how much easier it would be with REAL stairs. I remade the pickaxe, stuck the iron in the oven, wondering how you 'cook' iron, and made a ton of stairs, sixty to be exact. I mined all the way to bedrock to find NO cave systems what so ever. I placed down a stair and tried to climb up, I realized then that I had to mine away another block all the way up and down to place them. Long story short, I banged my head a ton, my arms ached, and I had beautiful stairs. I was cut short by four stairs but I didn't care; I was done. I looked out the window realising it was day again. All of a sudden I starting getting hurt.

"Crap, I have empty hunger."

_"Good for you_."

"Quiet, no one cares."

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER TWO!

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you would like to see. Thanks for reading!

(Updating might take a while sometimes, atleast a week so don't go crazy) ;)


End file.
